


Falling Into You

by Selah



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, F/F, F/M, In Public, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Ritual Public Sex, Season of Kink 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: It wasn't every day SG-1 got invited to a ritual orgy. Jack was kind of glad for that, actually.





	Falling Into You

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that might have happened between ep5x19 "Menace" and ep5x21 "Meridian," which, admittedly, isn't a lot of space to work in, but... Written for the "in public" square of my SoK card, with a side of "aliens made them do it" for kicks. Lots of Jack/Daniel banter, very little explicit sex.

Colonel Jack O'Neill, two L's, had seen and done a lot of interesting, even bizarre things in his time in the military. Between covert ops where trying to blend into the local color could means all kinds of odd traditions to he couldn't even count how many times stepping out of a Stargate meant being treated like a god, complete with even stranger local customs. The look on Daniel's face just then wasn't helping.

“Danny, no.”

“It's tradition.”

“Daniel.”

“Jack.”

Oh that was ... puppy eyes already? Completely uncalled for. Swallowing an angry tirade, he shifted his P-90 and settled for a good huff instead.

“Daniel,” he said as calmly as he could, “I am too old and too senior an officer to be engaged in some public orgy, I don't care how important you say it is. And so is Carter.”

“Thank you, sir,” the major said softly.

“Should we not be telling these people the truth?” Teal'c added. “Cronus is dead, their ritual has no power or purpose.”

“Rituals have power because of the belief of the people doing them,” Daniel argued. “Besides, we don't exactly have convincing proof.”

“Give me one good, military reason why I shouldn't turn us right back around and dial us home,” Jack said.

“We won't be able to come back,” Daniel replied evenly.

“Now, see, I'm not actually convinced that's a problem. Look around you, Danny, these people aren't exactly up to being military allies against the Goa'uld.”

“Maybe. Maybe we haven't actually been here long enough to know that. Remember the Nox?”

“Ah yes, the Nox. Won't take sides and never asked us to join in any fertility ritual.”

“Okay, bad example. But you thought the Cimmerians weren't going to be worth much, either, and look what they gave us.”

“Yes, contact with little grey aliens who never pick up the phone when we really need them. And so help me, Danny, if you bring up the Tollan....”

“Okay, but Jack, we can't know there's nothing here until we know there's nothing here.”

Well if that wasn't typical Daniel Jackson doublespeak.... The worse thing was that he understood it and damn the man for not being wrong.

“Look, at least let me talk with them. Maybe we don't all need to participate.”

“Fine, Daniel, fine. But you are _not_ agreeing to drinking the local kava juice or bhang or whatever without me.”

~*~*~

It was hardly the first time Jack had let himself get talked into doing something he _knew_ going into he was going to regret. Handing over his weapons - minus a knife, he never went anywhere without at least a knife if he could help it - and tactical gear, he made Teal'c and Carter promise they would stay with the MALP by the Stargate and therefore out of trouble. At least he hoped it would work that way.

“I still think we should be telling these people we're not gods, Danny,” he said, tugging his cap down his face as they headed towards the main temple.

“Yeah, I did that. That's why Carter got uninvited. _Now_ they see us participating as a way of solidifying friendship with our world.”

“Still not convinced these people are worth this.”

“Stop being so negative. We have a drink, observe a ceremony, anoint the chosen ones, and it's done.”

“Anoint. Right,” Jack said with another snort. He was old, not stupid. And yes, fertility rituals came in all shapes and sizes, but at least where humans were involved, they all came back to the same thing. Given the very obvious Greek roots of these people....

The enthusiasm of the priests as they were welcome to the temple and ushered into a shade-dappled courtyard filled with young people in plain white tunics did nothing to change Jack's mind about what was likely to happen next. Not even being seated in an ornate chair off to the side, where two priestesses already sat, changed his mind. The only way this could be any more obviously a setup for an orgy would be strategically placed baskets of condoms and lube. And still he followed Daniel's lead, smiling politely as he took a seat. Anonymous servants circulated the gathering, making last adjustments to cushions and distributing drinks, then disappearing.

“We give thanks to the true gods for the blessings of the year past and ask their charity upon the year ahead, both for ourselves and for our new friends of Earth. Let us now come together and rejoice in the gifts the gods have given. It is to be praised!”

“It is to be praised!”

The words echoed around the courtyard, repeated by everyone as glasses were raised and drinks quickly consumed. And then glasses and tunics both started falling to the ground like proverbial flies. Jack had been more cautious with his drink, even with Daniel giving him That Look, maybe that was why he didn't feel overcome with lust the way the natives did? Even the two priestesses had left their chairs to join the burgeoning orgy.

“It's just wine, Jack, stop being rude,” Daniel muttered. Well, Daniel had copied their hosts and he hadn't gone crazy yet, so maybe... What's the worst that could happen, right? It felt a little wrong not to better appreciate what tasted to him like a better than merely decent vintage, but Daniel was using That Look on him again.

Jack wasn't exactly experienced with orgies, but as an observer, this one seemed to be going well? He didn't find it particularly _arousing_ , there was almost too much going on for that, naked bodies in all shades and shapes thrusting and grinding against each other to the sound of raw moans and artless grunts. And also unlike porn, it didn't seem destined to last for very long, couples and groupings collapsing as soon as they were spent, something that was happening more and more throughout the courtyard. As quickly as it had gathered, the energy went out of the yard, bodies sprawled in every direction. To be honest, Jack was more confused than anything. Not one person had tried to involved either him or Daniel in the brief explosion of sexuality that had lasted for less than any porno Jack had ever watched in his life. He could feel eyes on him, interested, curious, but not lecherous or lustful. He was confused.

“Daniel....”

“Don't look at me, I've never done this before either,” Daniel mumbled, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. “The records we have of Bacchanals probably aren't that accurate, but they all say rites lasting hours and days. I don't know.”

“... you okay there, Danny?”

“Fine, fine, I'm fine,” the archaeologist lied. Funny, Jack didn't feel anything, though it was obvious _something_ had gotten to the good doctor. Jack glanced around the courtyard, but the doors to the temple were still closed, the ceremony not officially finished yet. Pockets of movement were reappearing amidst the guests, but it was far less frenzied than before. Ah, so now round two was beginning. Well, he supposed there was nothing for it but to sit back and wait. How hard could that be?

The slower pace meant he had a better chance of actually observing individual pairings and groupings this time, as people recovered at different rates, mostly women first. No longer just one writhing mass of flesh, he was having a harder time observing this second round dispassionately, clinically. A pair of young boys exchanging urgent kisses and even more urgent handjobs. A ring of men crowding around a kneeling person trying to give them all equal attention (and failing). A group of people (maybe all women, maybe not) eating each other out with obvious pleasure. His own dick twitched, but he refused to leave his chair and get dragged into this any further.

“Your partner seems quite reticent. Shall I service you instead?”

For a half second, Jack thought maybe he hadn't heard that right. But no, the woman (nice smile, perky breasts, freckles everywhere) was speaking to Daniel while giving  _him_ the side eye.

“Ah, um....”

“You are quite overdressed,” the woman persisted, tugging on Daniel's shirt. “How are you to anoint anyone with your seed like this?”

_Oh yeah, Daniel and I are going to have a LONG talk about this one...._

~*~*~

Daniel squirmed in his chair, not wanting to offend these people but at the same time wary of where he suspected this was going. He wasn't sure if Jack just hadn't _noticed_ the very casually bisexual nature of the orgy or if the colonel was simply showing a rare level of diplomatic restraint. He suspected the former, to be honest, and he really wasn't sure how much longer that was going to continue to be the case. Meaning he really needed to stay right here, where he had the best chance of containing any military homophobic nonsense.

“Am I not appealing enough?” the woman asked, suddenly stopping and even pouting at him. Oh God....

“What? Ah, no, it's not ... you're quite lovely, it's just....”

“Perhaps one of the young men would be better....”

“No! I mean, it's not ... my wife....”

“Dead wife,” Jack unhelpfully interjected. It was true, yes, but the look of pity that passed over the woman's face just then....

“You should have told the priests. Of course we would not force this on those still grieving such a loss. I will explain to the others.”

Daniel could only sit there, a bit dumbfounded as the woman withdrew, bowing to them both.

“... wait, does she think we're _both_ in mourning?” he sputtered.

“Don't ruin this, Danny,” Jack said in a dangerous undertone. Daniel forced himself not to argue further. It was hard. He hated lying about such things, but he was also completely certain the colonel would kill him if he didn't keep his mouth shut at this point.

Which did not make the orgy any less difficult to watch. Daniel tried not to notice specifics, but now that the initial frenzy had passed, that was hard. His clinical detachment was no match for the ongoing sighs of pleasure, the stimulation of attractive people being openly intimate right in front of him.

And then a very worried priest was rushing up to them.

“Why didn't you tell us about your wife?!?” the priest demanded in a low hiss, obviously on the verge of panic.

“It's not ... entirely his fault,” Jack said for him, much to his surprise. “Sha're was ... very special to him, he feels her loss too keenly to speak of it most days. They were true soulmates. Often, he is, in truth, still in denial that she is gone.”

The priest's demeanor changed completely, the panic all but evaporating.

“This the gods understand. Perhaps that is why they brought you here, now, to facilitate the healing between you. May you be blessed by their favor.”

Daniel glanced up, but Jack had moved to behind his chair, strong hands landing on his shoulders. The colonel was going to kill him for this, he was sure of it. Any minute now, those hands were going to snap his neck for getting them into this. And yet despite his conviction, they did nothing of the sort, instead working in a soothing massage of his shoulders. Still, he was wary when Jack leaned closer.

“If you'd rather join them, I'm not going to stop you. Though I'm pretty sure that's not what they're expecting from us at this point.”

A silent servant arrived with two more glasses of wine. Daniel drank his more slowly this time, as others were also doing. Jack was still massaging his shoulders and he really didn't know how to feel about that.

“You still haven't answered my question, Danny-boy.”

“Huh?” Well that was eloquent of him.

“Are you going to join the others or do I need to seduce you and get it over with?”

“Huh?” Oh he was definitely on a roll today.

“Come on, Daniel, don't play dumb with me here, yeah?” Jack said quietly, the massage turning into something more.

“Jack....”

“Daniel.”

“You aren't....”

“What, gay? No. In love with you? Eh, some days not so much, no. Not really the time or place for that discussion though.”

“Wait, what?” Daniel squawked, twisting around to gape up at the colonel. But where he had expected a sort of teasing black humor, he instead saw ... sadness? What the hell?

“You really want _that_ conversation in the middle of a ritual orgy?” Jack asked and he had to admit he had a point. And yet....

“How long?”

“Doesn't matter. Are you joining the kids or are we fixing this mess between us?”

“Jack....”

“Daniel. Really. Not the time.”

Not the time. That was always going to be the excuse. A man could either be openly bisexual or in the military, not both. Jack O'Neill had given his whole life to the Air Force, he had too much to lose. Daniel didn't think he could live with that, not for long anyway, but Jack had a point. This really wasn't the time for all of that. Swallowing down all the reasons why this was a terrible idea, Daniel moved to turn around completely, kneeling in his chair as he cupped Jack's face and kissed him. He wasn't quite sure what he had expected from the colonel, but the complete lack of restraint wasn't it. His brain couldn't quite seem to make it all make sense, the tongue that pushed eagerly into his mouth, the hands that pulled him closer before sliding up under his shirt. A low moan caught in his throat and he cursed the chair back caught between them. His head fell back as lips trailed along his jaw, teeth closing on his ear.

“We're being watched,” Jack said and why did that simple statement make his cock twitch?

“It's an orgy,” he mumbled. “Where's the surprise?”

“Point. You're still overdressed.”

“So are you,” Daniel muttered, tugging at black cotton. They really should have changed into tunics like everyone else. Then again, this was not at all the sort of participation he had been intending.

“Get out of the chair,” Jack suggested. “And find us some lube, yeah?”

Daniel felt himself get hot at that, his cock already pitching a tent in his pants. Climbing out of the chair, he was no sooner turned around than another pretty young thing was pressing a bottle into his hands.

“For you and your co-husband,” she said with a shy smile. He felt incredibly awkward as he thanked her. And even more awkward when he turned back around to see Jack was already naked.

“I'll take that, you catch up,” Jack said, taking the bottle from him almost too easily. Daniel just stood there a moment, his brain trying, and failing, to keep up with what was happening until hands reached out and started undoing his belt. Right, ritual orgy. With Jack. Who loved him but didn't want to talk about it because Don't Ask, Don't Tell was a deeply ingrained thing. This was going to be a hell of a thing to explain in their mission reports later. Maybe they could just ... skip it. Or something. He'd figure that out later. Much later.

~*~*~

“So. Long ritual,” Carter said as she eyed them both.

“Don't,” Jack said, raising his finger at her and shaking his head.

“Right, well, anything of value?”

“Carter, I've just spent an entire day in a temple, I really don't know. Unless you kids got into things while we were occupied, even though I specifically told you not to go wandering around?”

“I ... might have wandered the market a couple times. Teal'c was against it, but ... you were gone a long time.”

“Yes, and?”

“Bartered a couple energy bars for this,” she said, pulling some sort of clay jug from the kit on the MALP. “I don't know that it actually means anything, but it looks kind of like Ancient script to me. The vendor said it was just decorative, I saw a lot of patterns like it all over the market. Daniel?”

“I'll need to check with my notes, I think it's just gibberish, but it could mean these people stumbled across an Ancient outpost or something at some point,” Daniel said, frowning thoughtfully at the jug.

“Something worth investigating then,” Jack concluded. Daniel was going to be impossible to live with now. Well, no, that wasn't true. As soon as they found whatever was left of whatever the Ancients had left behind, Daniel would get lost in that and forget about anything else. If he was lucky, he might even forget about the ritual orgy entirely.

Jack O'Neill couldn't get that lucky.

And yet looking at Daniel's excited face, he wasn't sure he minded. Some things were worth the struggle.


End file.
